


Curious Times (but Mostly Trash)

by B N Prompte (RumpelstiltskinIX)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumpelstiltskinIX/pseuds/B%20N%20Prompte
Summary: Candice just wanted to be a world-renowned yoyo champion. Life is so unfair.





	Curious Times (but Mostly Trash)

Candice was almost there. So close. Her wrist ached, and she had been doing this so long that even her shoulder was beginning to ache. But all her coworkers were out for the night, she’d finished her paperwork, and this, this was her moment of destiny.

Ever since she was a child, she’d wanted to be the best at the yoyo. She couldn’t even get it to ride up the damned string, but she knew, she knew, if she was just determined enough, she would get there. She would be able to do those insane tricks those kids on TV did back in the nineties. She could already hear the fanfare of gasps and oo’s and ah’s when she reached that moment she had to reach: the moment she could get the yoyo to ride back up the string. Her mother would forget she was fat. Her father would pay his child support. She’d be on that funky, weird stage with quirky hosts and silly punchlines, and she would wield the yoyo like no other had before her.

She flicked her wrist. The yoyo spun. Time stopped, and a planet galaxies away imploded. The marble she hadn’t been able to find since 11th grade was suddenly found, and then coveted away by a raccoon, but it had been found. The yoyo started to struggle up the line, but didn’t get enough traction. An earsplitting shriek pounded through the office, and all the lights went out with a ‘pp!’. There were three strange, glowing lights that hadn’t been there before. She felt her back hit the hard seat, and her yoyo hit something metallic, and then crumply. The lights flickered back on.

There was a... sci-fi stage set trash can? sitting before her. Her yoyo sat on top of some strange, crumpled papers and plastic-looking debris. Mixed in with that were some rags, a toothpick, and some weird chewed vegetation. She tilted her head, and then reached to pick up her yoyo again.

In a flash, the trashcan was gone – yoyo and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from RevengeoftheWritingPrompts:
> 
> "A time traveling trash can.
> 
> That’s it, that’s the entire writing prompt.
> 
> Because a time traveling trash can is that fucking rad."


End file.
